Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman
Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman is the 32nd episode of The Venture Bros. and is part of Season 3. Plot The episode begins with Dr. "Rusty" Venture running away from an Amazonian tribe. Dr. Venture is carrying a gold idol, but drops it when he as he is captured. Before Dr. Venture is killed, a shadowy figure appears and calms the tribesmen down. In a flashback, at a key party thrown by Dr. Venture Senior, a young Colonel Gentleman shows up with his wife, Ms Quymn, and daughter. After Dr. Venture Senior greets them, he tells Kano to escort a young Dr. Quymn to the basement to play with Rusty. In the basement, Rusty, Kano, Dr. Quymn, and H.E.L.P.E.R. are pretending to have an adventure. Once Rusty rescues Dr. Quymn, she tells him that it's time for her to save him from the savages. Back in the present, Dr. Venture wakes up to find Dr. Quymn wiping his head. She informs him that she removed the poison from his body, and asks him why he stole a fertility idol from the natives. Rusty claims that he's been "researching" alternative cures to impotence, but accidentally reveals that the cure is for his own use. Dr. Quymn then introduces her twin daughters, Nancy and Drew, as well as her rather masculine bodyguard Ginnie. Hank, Dean, and Brock are seen trying to teach an orangutan how to box. Ginnie shows up and mistakes them for poachers, and Rusty tells them that he rescued the orangutan from "a cave in Thailand". Hank becomes infatuated with Nancy and Drew, who end up liking Dean instead. Dr. Venture tells Brock of his intention to have sex with Dr. Quymn and asks him to keep Ginnie, whom he mistakenly calls "Jimmy", busy. Dean and Hank are talking to Nancy and Drew, who claim they're only "semi-identical" twins and claim they like to solve mysteries and go on adventures. At the tribe's village, Dr. Quymn explains to Rusty that the tribesmen are wary of outsiders because a newly built Ikea is trying to force them off of their ancestral lands. The tribe's leader claims that a wereodile (were-crocodile) attacked their village the previous night and blames Dr. Venture for its appearance, due to the fact that he stole a fertility idol. Several love triangles are revealed as Hank and Dean talk about Nancy and Drew, Nancy and Drew talk about Hank and Dean, and Ginnie appears to flirt with Brock as she watches Dr. Venture and Dr. Quymn. Dr. Quymn then takes Dr. Venture up to a tree, where she shows him a fruit called "Solomon's Heart", of which she claims that the seeds of the fruit contain antigens that can cure cancer. Dr. Venture kisses Dr. Quymn, leading to an awkward exchange before they abruptly leave the tree. Meanwhile, they are being watched by Ginnie, who in turn is being watched by Brock. Brock himself is being watched by Dean, while Hank urinates on a tree. A wereodile is watching the entire camp. As Brock saves Dr. Venture, he mentions seeing two wereodiles. Dr. Quymn and Ginnie argue over the Venture family and the wereodiles. Ginnie bursts out of Dr. Quymn's cabin, she shouts "I know what you really are, Tara." Dean overhears this, and decides to investigate while Hank only cares about the twins. Once again, the scene flashes back to Dr. Venture Senior's party. Rusty and a young Dr. Quymn are sitting inside a makeshift playhouse, pretending they are surrounded by savages. They start to kiss each other when Dr. Venture Senior and Ms. Quymn stumble into the room while passionately kissing. They fall onto the playhouse, causing Rusty to cry. Meanwhile, Colonel Gentleman and an unnamed man are making out naked in the Venture pool. Dr. Quymn then shows up at Dr. Venture's tent, and asks if he would "play in my jungle fort". She then leads him to her hut, while Nancy and Drew are peering outside of theirs, giggling at Dean. Dean climbs up to where Brock is stationed, but leaves angrily when Ginnie shows up with a six pack of beer, possibly hoping to sleep with Brock. Inside his tent, Hank gets a note telling him to be in the clearing in 10 minutes. Dean then shows up and tells Hank to get dynamite and a cargo net and meet him behind the camp, also in 10 minutes. While Dean is leaving, Nancy and Drew surprise him, and take him back to their hut. They take a drink out of a canteen, and try to seduce Dean. He begins to panic. Meanwhile, Dr. Venture and Dr. Quymn are about to have sex when Ginnie bursts into the room and attacks Dr. Venture. Rusty cries out for Brock, who then bursts into the hut, inadvertently knocking over a lamp and starting a fire. Dr. Quymn begins to convulse violently. Dean enters the burning hut and, believing Dr. Quymn to be transforming into a wereodile, starts hitting her with a chair hoping to prevent her transformation. Ginnie knocks Dean off of Dr. Quymn, saying "She's not a wereodile, she's an epileptic." They then rush out of the hut before it collapses. Outside of the hut, Dr. Quymn asks for her amulet. It is then revealed that inside of the amulet was a cigarette. In the clearing, someone approaches Hank, who believes it to be the twins. Once it gets closer, Hank realizes it is a wereodile, and starts running for his life. However, he gets caught in a trap similar to the one his father was caught in earlier, and is left powerless to stop the wereodile. Suddenly, the orangutan they were trying to train earlier attacks the wereodile and defeats it. The next day, the whole forest has burned down as a result of the fire that the Brock/Ginnie fight started. Both parties are loading their belongings on their respective supersonic aircraft. Nancy and Drew explain to Dean that they never thought a wereodile could really exist, and say they think Hank is a hero for the way he handled the wereodile. Dean says the natives already thanked Hank by making him an honorary warrior of their tribe and circumcising him. Inside of the Venture X-1, Brock asks Hank if he needs anything, calling him "Broken Arrow". Dr. Venture then tells Brock that he needs a cup of coco, and proceeds to wail "Oh God" unceasingly. After the credits, it is revealed that two of the natives were pretending to be wereodiles in an attempt to get Dr. Quymn and the others to leave. Their hut included several pieces of nice furniture and a large flat-screen television. Cultural references *The episode's title is a reference to Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman. *Sammy Davis Jr. and The Spirit are present at Jonas Venture's party. *Dr. Quymn's twin daughters are named Nancy and Drew, a reference to the fictional character Nancy Drew. *Hank says he learned about "Drawing pictures and writing dirty words on them with you poop" from CSI. *One of the Quymn twins says Dean has an "Iggy Pop" body. *When Dean is hitting Dr. Quymn with a chair, attempting to stop her transformation, he shouts "The power of Christ compels you!" This references the horror movie The Exorcist, in which a priest attempts to exorcise a demon while shouting out the phrase. *In the scene in which Dr. Venture and Dr. Quymn are tree-climbing in the jungle, the "handstand flip" that Dr. Quymn does is a direct parody of one of the secret moves Lara Croft does in the early Tomb Raider games. Connections to other episodes *Hank has been mentioned to already having been circumcised in the episode "Are You There God? It's Me, Dean".Episode "Are You There God? It's Me, Dean" However, that episode was before the boys were re-cloned in "Powerless in the Face of Death" and received new bodies.Episode "Powerless in the Face of Death" *This episode expands upon Col. Gentleman's homosexuality. Production notes * One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) has a "nickname" inserted into his credits. The nickname is an unusual line or word from the preceding episode. For "Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman" the credit reads Kimson "Go Team Boobies" Albert. Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman